Eurovision Song Contest: Oulu
The Eurovision Song Contest II is the second official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and will take place in Oulu, Finland after Kiesha Sjila's win with "Pudota" the previous year. 40 countries confirmed to compete including 8 returning countries, absent the last year. Three have confirmed their withdrawal from the contest. Four cities and arenas were considered to host the contest. Barona Areena in Espoo, Hartwall Areena in Helsinki, Raksila Areena in Oulu, and Energia Areena in Vantaa. The Raksila Areena in Oulu was eventually chosen. The contest will be hosted by Mikaela Hämäläinen, a Finnish television presenter who gave the Finnish votes in the previous contest's final, and Alec Kaila, a Finnish musician and model. Bidding Process Four cities and arenas were considered to host the contest. Barona Areena in Espoo, Hartwall Areena in Helsinki, Raksila Areena in Oulu, and Energia Areena in Vantaa. The Raksila Areena in Oulu was eventually chosen. Participating Countries Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final Other Countries * Armenia - Due to lack of funds, Armenia will not compete in the contest, however, they are planning to return next contest. * Cyprus - Due to lack of funds, Cyprus will not make their debut this contest, but they are considering debuting next contest. * Czech Republic - The Czech Republic was originally going to compete, but dropped out last minute, they are planning to make their debut next contest. * F.Y.R. Macedonia - After the poor performances in recent contests, the Macedonian broadcaster has revealed that Eurovision is no longer a priority and other things will come before it, meaning F.Y.R. Macedonia might not compete. They later confirmed their withdrawal. * Greece - The Greek government has shut down the radio and TV services of the state broadcaster ERT, and since Greece has no other broadcasters in the EBU, they must withdraw from the competition. * Montenegro - The Montenegrin broadcaster has announced that due to lack of interest and funds Montenegro will not compete in the contest. Voting spokespeople # Latvia - Laila Osis (Latvian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Belarus - Alex Klimovich # Ireland - Chloe McKay # Italy - Giovanna Marino # France - Lola Gauthier # Croatia - Ante Žužić # San Marino - John Basso # Hungary - Ádám Pék (Hungarian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Switzerland - Pete Yoder # Belgium - Jeanette Martin # Albania - Edi Morina # Azerbaijan - Isis Samedov (Azerbaijani representative in the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Bulgaria - Lala Dimitrov # Russia - Elena Fokin # Spain - Alberto Rodriguez # Finland - Kiesha Sjila (Finnish representative and winner of the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Israel - Zamir Klein # Iceland - Bryn Finnursson # Denmark - Petra Artist (Co-host of the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Serbia - Lazar Jovanović # Norway - Oda Fredriksen # Bosnia & Herzegovina - Alen Delić # Slovenia - Ana Turk # Georgia - Dzaglika Mchedlishvili # Austria - Nina (Austrian representative in the Eurovision Song Contest I) # Turkey - Fahri Solak # Lithuania - Laima Norbut # Moldova - Adriana Postan # Sweden - Gaia Axelsson # Portugal - Olavo Garcia # Netherlands - Joy De Keizer # Ukraine - Vanko Gleba # Romania - Constantin Balan # United Kingdom - Bradley James # Germany - Irene Berger # Slovakia - Aurel Medved # Estonia - Lüüdia Kalda # Malta - Oliver Pirera # Poland - Angelika Walczyk # Luxembourg - Stephanie Steichen Category:Eurovision Song Contests